


Legendary

by micehell



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-01
Updated: 2007-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really liked the idea that there was a statue of him somewhere, forever marking his place in history, as it were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legendary

Mal looked at the statue, then looked at Zoë. Looked at the statue, then looked at Wash. Looked at the statue, then looked at Kaylee. Looked at the statue, and then tried his hardest to look anywhere but at Jayne. Mal was hoping for casual -- though he was pretty sure the squeak in his voice ruined that effect -- when he asked, "So, Jayne, any idea what this one's about?"

Jayne, oblivious to anyone else's reaction, had a huge grin on his face, incredibly pleased with how life-like the statue was. It even had his proportions right, which seemed to imply some first hand knowledge. He tried to remember who exactly he'd fucked last time they'd been on Flinx, but that had been a couple of months ago, and, hell, he could hardly remember them the next day, forget all this time later. Still, he'd like to find them, and give them his thanks. Again. "I really liked the idea that there was a statue of me somewhere, forever marking my place in history, as it were. People like me are rarely recognized in our own time, usually only getting the fame we so rightly deserve after we're dead and all, and I figured I should have it while I was still around to enjoy it, right?"

The others nodded their heads, a little hesitantly maybe, but they still nodded. It was good enough for Jayne, who continued, "But there's only so often that you can get mistaken for doing something stupidly heroic, and it was kind of hampering my style to try, so I decided to make my mark with my own natural strengths instead."

The others nodded their heads more firmly this time, looking back to the statue once again. Wash tilted his head, framing the statue in between his squared-off hands. "So, when you say natural strengths…"

Jayne leered, petting his crotch. "It's a legend in its own right the system over, and with good reason. This bad boy has been making grown women -- and not a few men -- cry at its loss when I leave."

Zoë rolled her eyes, but Kaylee's were open far too wide to even attempt it. She kept sneaking looks at Jayne when she figured he wasn't looking, but he always seemed to catch her, his grin as wide as her eyes.

Mal had snuck a look or two himself, but he was slier than Kaylee, and hadn't been caught, so he had time to put his own smirk back in place and the sarcasm back in his voice when he said, "Well, as… educational as this has been, we got a meeting to get to, and some cargo to offload, so let's get a move on."

They left, Jayne looking back at his statue until it was out of sight. And if one or two -- or perhaps four -- of their minds wasn't entirely on business, well that wasn't anyone's business but their own. Not until later, anyway.

When Book got back to the ship the next morning, just in time for takeoff, he noticed several odd things. Mal was walking a little funny -- though Book thought that _might_ have been because he'd been drinking -- and Kaylee had a dazed smile on her face that she couldn’t seem to get rid of -- of course, Kaylee seemed to smile at the drop of a hat, among other things, but this one seemed odd even for her -- and Zoë and Wash were studiously avoiding looking at either of them.

He also noticed that Jayne had thrown his boot at Simon when he went to wake him up, though that wasn't particularly unusual. Jayne's mumbled comment about, "If the others are just going to use me like that, they can damn well do some of my chores for me," was new, however. Book sighed, shaking his head, deciding it was just his imagination. It wasn’t like Jayne was exactly the sanest person on the ship in the normal course of things, and considering this crew, that was saying something.

And if during takeoff, Book's eye happened to catch a glimpse of something on the monitor that looked amazingly like a statue of Jayne jerking off, well, he chose to believe that that was his imagination, too.

/story


End file.
